The Danno Job
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Detective Bonanno comes into some credible information that Danny's life is in danger. He asks the Leverage team to save Danny. They do so but first, they have to 'steal' him to keep him safe. Danny teams up with the Leverage team and Bonanno to help catch the people that want him dead while letting Five-0 think he's been kidnapped. He hates it, but he won't put his team in danger.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/16287398.

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage

 **Relationship** : Five-0 Team (Hawaii Five-0 2010) & Leverage Teams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams

 **Character** : Nathan Ford, Danny "Danno" Williams, Patrick Bonanno, Alec Hardison, Parker (Leverage), Sophie Devereaux (Leverage), Eliot Spencer, Steve McGarrett, Jerry Ortega

 **Additional Tags:** Crossover, Kidnapped Danny "Danno" Williams, Assassins & Hitmen, Protective Steve McGarrett, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-10-14 Chapters: 1/? Words: 1406

 **Title** : The Danno Job by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary:** Detective Bonanno comes into some credible information that Danny's life is in danger. He asks the Leverage team to save Danny. They do so but first they have to 'steal' him to keep him safe. Danny teams up with the Leverage team and Bonanno to help catch the people that want him dead, while letting Five-0 think he's been kidnapped. He hates it, but he won't put his team in danger. Steve finds him anyway.

 **Notes** : I'm a McDanno shipper so it's gonna happen.

* * *

"Detective Bonanno. You're a bit early for poker." Nathan said as he greeted the detective.

"Yeah, like a whole day early," Hardison commented as Nate let Bonanno inside.

"I know. I'm afraid I'm not here for pleasure, and well...technically we can't call it business. So call it me asking for a favor." Bonanno said lifting up a file and handing it to Nate.

Nate opened it and read the contents with Hardison looking over the left shoulder.

"That's Detective Daniel Williams. We worked together on a case the crossed state lines. He's very much like me. Driven and good. It makes for one hell of a detective but not everyone would think it's a good thing." Bonanno began to explain.

"These are cases linked to the Irish mob. Did he cross them?" Hardison asked.

"No more than anyone else working the beat. Danny has a...complicated relationship."

"How so?" Nate asked.

"While working on a case that crossed state lines, there was another crime that happened. The family of a dead mobster. Normally when something happens, the family just listens to whatever they're told. But this wasn't about territory or money or drugs. The dead mobster was having an affair with a girl from a cartel. Much like Romeo and Juliet, it didn't end well. No one really knew or to be frank, cared about what really happened. There were more 'important' cases to work with that would put the department in a better light. It was a political year so...the more arrest and clean up we did, the better we looked."

"So cases like these that would be cleaned up by the mob themselves were to be turned a blind eye to," Nate stated.

Bonanno nodded. "But the dead mobster left behind a family. A teenage son that was young, angry, with a potential to end up behind bars, dead, or however slim the chances, out of there. Danny wasn't technically on duty...he had his badge and gun but his orders were to help more so on the paperwork and testimony of the perp that brought him to Boston in the first place. But he couldn't really let it go. So he got involved. I can't really tell you how it happened, I can only tell you he came out of it with a stab wound, a black eye, and a few broken fingers."

"So he saved the kid?" Hardison summed up.

"And stopped a war between the Irish mob and the cartels. It's what kept him from being in too much trouble. But it turned out the dead mobster had stronger connections to the guys on top. Keeping the remaining family safe and out of being falsely accused...well, Danny gained some trust. Enough that one of my connections gave me these."

"There's a hit out on Detective Williams?" Ford asked.

"A conspiracy, actually." Bonanno corrected. "I can't prove it but my gut told me there were some dirty cops in the department working with some of the dealers. I just assumed it was small stuff. Local boys. A way to make the end of the year bonus a bit sweeter. But after some digging, it seems they weren't small potatoes. As far as I can tell, the dirty cops made it pretty big in Jersey. That's where Williams is from. They want to get rid of some of the mob presence in there and allow their boys down south to come in and claim territory with little to no struggle."

"That's not an easy thing to do. The mob, regardless of which one, are very territorial. How the hell do they plan on doing that?" Hardison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm guessing detective Williams is very liked and respected?"

"In Jersey terms, yeah. He's a hard-working, honest, good family man." Bonnano said.

"They're going to kill him and make him into a martyr. The Jersey mayor will be forced to crack down on this, fingers will be pointed, there'll be blood all over the streets. When it's all said and done..."

"Little to no struggle," Hardison repeated Bonanno's words.

"And there's no guarantee it'll be quick either. How many will lose their lives over this? How many innocent lives lost?" Bonanno asked.

"Leave it to us," Nate told him.

* * *

"We need to buy us some time," Nate said as he looked over the plans.

"We don't have that much time. I've been keeping up with flight manifests that leave from Jersey to Hawaii while cross-referencing some of the names Bonanno gave us. Two have been flagged. Their flight leaves in four hours. We don't even know if they plan to bring Williams back to the East Coast to kill him and won't do it on the island." Hardison said as he clicked his remote to show them the flight information.

"If we're going to stop a war in Jersey...we'll need to stop the execution," Sophie stated.

"Seems to be the only way to get more time to make a better plan." Eliot agreed.

"Hmm..." Nate hummed but in agreement. "Let's go steal us a detective."

* * *

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?" Parker asked as she pressed the cloth over Danny's mouth.

Danny struggled but he'd been caught by surprise. His attacker, though a woman and slim, was strong and had him in a tight headlock. She moved with his movements, so Danny could only fall backward as his vision darkened.

"The cat's got the cream," Parker said with a smirk as she looked over Danny's face. "Good looking cream."

 _"I can hear you, Parker,_ " Hardison said over the comm.

"Trust me, when you see him, you'll think he's good looking too. Where's Eliot?"

Just as she asked that Sophie pulled up in a dark van. The side door opened and Eliot jumped out and helped Parker bring Danny inside.

 _"Come back to the port. We need to get back. The who knows who's on the island. We need to take control."_ Nate said over the comms.

"I don't like this. It's too open. Too sloppy. We were caught on camera at least in three different shops." Eliot grumbled.

"We're wearing masks," Parker commented as she lifts up hers.

 _"There are bound to be people following him. They need to know someone got to him first. We don't need any unneeded action on the island. We're taking Detective Williams to safety, and drawing away danger from the island where his family lives."_ Nate explained.

"Still don't like this," Eliot repeated.

"You can take your anger out on some mobsters soon enough," Sophie told him to try to cheer him up. It kinda worked.

* * *

"When was this taken?" Steve asked in a dangerous tone.

Jerry was a bit scared to answer so he typed in a few things and got the time stamp. "Yesterday..."

" _Yesterday_? Danny's been kidnapped and gone since yesterday?"

"It's the weekend and there wasn't a case to bring us in...one of the shop keeps like to go over the video to make sure everything's fine. They've had problems with shoplifters on the outside stalls when she realized what the videos captured in the background." Jerry explained, still afraid because Steve looked downright murderous.

"Are Grace and Charlie safe?" Steve demanded.

"Duke went himself to check on the kids. They're fine. But they haven't talked to Danny since yesterday morning. Or at least Charlie. You might want to talk to Grace...she's upset. Apparently, Danny tried calling her. It was before his kidnapping so I don't think he knew what was going to happen, but she still blames herself. Obviously, if Danny knew he was in danger he'd call you. Right?"

Steve wanted to believe Danny would. That he'd only call Grace first because he thought the end was nigh. Steve had to remind himself of the details. He focused on the video again. "Did the plates lead anywhere? Do we get facial recognition? Where the van was heading?"

"East...but then it heads towards a road without any cameras. So we lose them. And there wasn't a clear picture of any of the assailants. It was clear the person who attacked him was a woman, but other than that...no. Sorry. And the van was plateless."

Steve rubbed his hand over his face. "Call in the team. We gotta find Danny."

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

"I gotta talk to the Governor."

* * *

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
